solarsystemencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Maize Barley Corn Cape Honey | size = Medium | astronomicalsymbol = ♀''' | radius = 3,760 miles | planettype = Terrestrial | overall = 0 | confirmed = 0 | unconfirmed = 0 | daylength = 243 days | yearlength = 225 days }} '''Venus is the second planet in the Solar System. Venus is the brightest planet in the system. A day in Venus takes 243 Earth days and a year in the planet takes 225 Earth days, having a longer year length than Mercury and shorter than the rest of the main planets. Appearance Venus is medium-sized and gets the title from the second largest terrestrial planet and sixth largest planet in the Solar System. Venus' sky is yellow and it does have a brownish floor. Venus is normally coloured with Maize, Barley Corn and Cape Honey. Venus' appearance depends, since when Venus is shown without its sulfuric acid clouds that obscure the surface, it is shown to have a completely different appearance. Its colors are darkened, goldish and more detailed. Venus has almost the same size as Earth, including similiar mass and volume. Name Venus is named after the godness of love and beauty, Venus, who was known as the Aphrodite to the Ancient Greeks. Venus is the only main planet from the Solar System named after a female deity, since the Earth wasn't named after a deity. Astronomical symbol Venus' symbol is probably one of the most used and shown as ♀'. Its astronomical symbol is used to indicate which beings are females. Venus' astronomical symbol is said to be a stylized representation from the hand mirror belonging the godness that Venus was named after. It strongly resembles Mercury's symbol. Orbit and rotation Venus' orbit and rotation are unusual. Venus is one of the only two planets that rotate from west to east, the other being Uranus, the coldest planet. Only Venus and Uranus have a "backwards" rotation. With an axial tilt of 3 degrees, Venus spins nearly upright and does not experience noticeable reasons. It completes its rotation in 243 Earth days, the longest day length of any planet in the Solar System. A day-night cycle takes 117 Earth days to complete. Venus' orbit makes a nearly perfect circle, having the most circular orbit around the Sun, since other planets orbit in elliptical and oval-like shapes. Surface Venus does have a goldish and brownish floor resembling the planet's colors when viewed closely. Venus is very hot in temperature, which doesn't give a lot of time to set foot in this planet. Venus' surface has been reported of containing rocks and volcanic fields. Venus' sky is most likely yellow by judging the photos taken by a spacecraft. Due to at least having a thick atmosphere, Venus is the first hottest planet, with the second being Mercury, who doesn't have an atmosphere. Venus' atmosphere can trap the Sun's heat, but Mercury's lack of atmosphere disables it to do this action. Size and distance Venus does have a radius of 3,760 miles, which is equal to 6,052 kilometers. Venus is the second largest inner planet. Venus is almost the same size as Earth, including the similiar mass and volume. Due to nearly being the same size as Earth, Venus is often called as the "sister" or "twin" from Earth. With an average distance of 67 million miles, which is equal to 108 million kilometers, Venus is 0.7 astronomical units from the Sun. 1 astronomical unit is the distance from the Sun to Earth. It takes sunlight 6 minutes to travel from the Sun to the planet Venus. Internal structure Without data, few direct information is known about Venus' internal layers. With Venus and Earth's nearly same size, it is suggested that Venus does have a similiar structure to Earth. Like the Terrestrial core, the Venian core is partially liquid since the two have been cooling at the same rate. Like the terrestrial planets, Venus is composed of the following 3 layers: *'Crust: The outermost and smallest layer of Venus. *'Mantle:' The middle layer of Venus. *'Core:' The innermost and largest layer of Venus. Moons Unlike most of the planets, Venus is one of the only planets to lack from natural satellites, the other being Mercury. The reason why Mercury lacks of natural satellites can be explained; Mercury is very close to the Sun to have a natural satellite, either the moon could crash in Mercury or it will be pulled into the Sun. Venus' lack of moons remains as a mystery. Planetary system Venus is one of the 8 main planets in the Solar System. Venus is the second largest terrestrial planet and also third smallest in the 8 planets from the Solar System. In the common order, Mercury is the second planet in the Solar System, being the second closest to the Sun itself. Landmarks Gallery File:Venustexture.png|Venus' texture map. File:Venusfalse.jpg|Venus' surface, but with false colors. File:Venuscomparison.jpg|Size comparison of Venus and Earth. Trivia *It is labeled as Planetary Hot Spot. *"Cytherean" is the most rarely used adjectival term to Venus. *Mercury's lack of atmosphere causes Venus to be hotter, which has an atmosphere. All of this is called Greenhouse effect. Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial planets